Accidents & Dreams
by GhostOfTwilight
Summary: Car accident that involves mcfly and a 20 something girl. If their dreams can't carry them away from the pain maybe love can? :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own mcfly in any way :(

I have posted this before but i got really board with it so i just deleted it but i have took some time to re post it and add better following chapters.

enjoy.

**The Plot:** Car crash ((Boom)) lol any way there is a really bad car crash who survives & what are the side effects. I hope you like it..

R&R as much as you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidents can happen 4 A Reason!**

The plot of this story...mcfly has the worst car accident you could have imagined is tom dead as the car went up in flames did he get out in time R&R

**Chapter 1 (The Accident)**

**As me and my boyfriend mike left the concert i couldn't help but smile we had such a good time well i did ! I thought he did as well but he didn't & i was about to find out. The weather was perfect for a concert it was going on half nine it was dark (bummer) but the air was sort of stuffy after the long hot summer day. Going home in silence was murder i could tell something was wrong**

"What's Up mike something wrong"** Hoping he wouldn't lash out or something he replied** "Yeah this we have to talk"** He pulled over to the side of the main road.** "What right now we're on the main road for god sake"** My head was spinning i couldn't believe this after 3 years was he breaking up with me. Tears where already forming at the back of my eyes. God i wanted to cry so bad but i was fighting to hold them back.**

**Mike took one look at me and saw i was getting upset & fast so he took the key's out and got out of the car. He opened my door and walked away leaving me to get out and shut it behind me. I walked down to where he was standing. Then he spoke** "Listen Alex this is over""What no mike not after 3 years" " Alex it isn't working" "What?" "You dragged me to a friggin blink-182 concert for Fuck sake!"

"Listen Alex i don't love you anymore there's some one else and i love her" **He turned and began to walk away i kept shouting after him as cars roared by us.**

"MIKE MIKE PLEASE DON'T GO YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE MIKE"** At this point i was desperate to get him to turn round so i grabbed his arm and started pulling on him.**

**I know it sounds stupid but i loved mike and i couldn't bare the fact of losing him** "STOP IT ALEX JUST FUCK OFF!" **he swiftly turned round and shoved me back i stumbled over and fell on to the road then screamed out in pain as i twisted my ankle on the curb. But that jackass mike just ran into his car and left not even helping me.** "MIKE HELP ME MIKE I CAN'T GET UP"** I shouted as his car disappeared. Urghhhh ! My ankle i can't get up ahhhhhhh god someone plz find me and help me up. Realising i was on the road i tried my best to move but i couldn't my ankle was twisted then what i feared worst of all happened.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The sound of tiers skidding and screaming filled the air around me. I turned round to see a car coming right at me. The driver was trying to slow down but he couldn't. And from that second i knew i was going to be hit & hurt all i could do was scream. The next thing i knew i was hit full force on the right side of my body feeling the crushing pain of the car as the bumper cracked my skull. I rolled under the tiers feeling the front tiers go over my chest and lower thighs. Then the cracking force of the back tiers going over my legs as the car swerved and landed on it's side.** URHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA HELP ME !** i screamed kind of gurgling as i did so. I couldn't move i couldn't breath i was chocking on my own blood. Gargling on it i chocked in pain i heard the awful sound off metal twisting & bending then i smelt burning and oil. OH GOD THE CAR WAS GOING TO EXPLODE. With my head spinning a thought screamed in my head WAS I GONNA DIE RIGHT HERE ON THE ROAD? Out of nowhere the silence turned to roars** "GET TOM OUT OF THE CAR DANNY GET HIM OUT IT'S GONNA FCKN EXPLOAD"

"FUK WHERE THE HELL IS DOUGIE ?"

"HARRY I SEE HIM HE'S LIEING OVER THERE MY GOD HE'S NOT MOVEING HE WAS FLUNG FROM THE CAR FOR FUK SAKE"."SHT OIL" DANNY GET AWAY FROM THE CAR" "BUT TOM" "THER'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR HIM GET THE FCK AWAY FROM THE **THEN THE SCREAMS STOPED AS THE CAR EXPLODED Bursting from the burning car metal and glass hut Alex like super heated knives One peace of metal hitting Alex's head knocking her out.**

**Mcfly Just before the crash**

"Dougie stop changing the Cd's there's no point you wont find what you looking for"** Harry said annoyingly to Dougie who just grunted and continued looking for a blink-182 song. Danny lathed at Dougie's reply **"So harry what happened to Mandy"** Danny asked looking interested for once. **"What that girl with boobs for brains" **tom joked then he got a thud on the back of the head from harry.** "Watch it harry I'm trying to drive here" **Tom added quickly still laughing at his own stupid remark.**

_**Writers note harry&Danny back of the car Dougie in the passenger seat and tom was driving**_

_**Anyway back to the mcfly car**_

"She was sleeping with some other guy so i dumped her to be honest i didn't really like her she was fit but in someway way to fit that it made her""A Sut"** Dougie laughed but then cried out in pain as Danny hit him on the back of the head. Everything went silent but not for long as all 4 of them burst out laughing.**

**Just as they started to calm down the car erupted with noise and movement.** "HOLY FCK"** tom shouted as he thudded his foot on to the breaks pushing full force into the break causing every one to lunge forward Danny banged his head off the window causing him to scream out in pain. Dougie looked out the front window in shock as he saw there was a women on the road. **

**Tom was trying his best to slow down but there wasn't anothe time. The sound of her cracking skull rang into the guys ears as they went over her. The car flipped over on to it's side** "DOUGIE DOUGIE SHT DOUGIE"** Danny screamed as the wind scream smashed Danny flipped and ended up half in and half out the car** "FCKEN MOVE DANNY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CAR"** Harry roared at Danny knowing he was in pain and scared but they had to get of the car. Getting out of the car harry and Danny stopped for a second incomplete fear.**

URHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA HELP ME !** They heard her the girl (Alex) that they had ran over screaming out in pain then everything went really quite deadly quiet. But suddenly harry kicked in but before getting a strong sharp pain in my head from where he bashed it.**"GET TOM OUT OF THE CAR DANNY GET HIM OUT IT'S GONNA FCKEN EXPLOAD"

**DANNY'S EYES OPEND IN FEAR AS HE LOOKED AT TOM ALL TANGELD UP & UNCONTIOUS IN THE DRIVERS SEAT. HARRY REALISEING THAT DOUGIE WAS NOT IN THE CAR SCREAMED AGAIN AT AN ALREADY SHAKEN DANNY.**

"FUK WHERE THE HELL IS DOUGIE ?" **DANNY FEARED FOR DOUGIE AS HE REMENBERD THAT HE WAS FLUNG FROM THE CAR BUT LOOKING ROUND DANNY SHOUTED BACK. **"HARRY I SEE HIM HE'S LIEING OVER THERE MY GOD HE'S NOT MOVEING HE WAS FLUNG FROM THE CAR FOR FUK SAKE".

**Danny snapping out of his trance looked down at tom & ran to help him while harry looked around in a jaw dropping fear. Danny couldn't get tom to budge he couldn't get him out of the car. **"SHT OIL" **SCREAMED** **HARRY** "DANNY GET AWAY FROM THE CAR" "BUT TOM" "THER'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR HIM GET THE FCK AWAY FROM THE **The car went up in flame's as Danny dived back on to his already hurt stomach. THE CAR EXPLOADED Then everything went creepily silent again while Danny, Dougie, Harry, Tom & Alex lay there scattered across the murky black road.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidents can happen 4 A Reason! Part 2 **

**The main road remained quite as no traffic went by for the first time ever. Whilst the night sky covered the boy's and Alex like a blanket of dead still air. Breaking the cold silence the sound of shuffling and moaning could be heard. It was Danny . Taking a sharp painful breath he coughed glass out of his mouth.**

**His brown curly hair matted with blood and sot and his once pearl white t-shirt ripped and covered in oil he shuffled Dazed and confused. Danny slowly opened his eyes in pain as his head boomed. He could hear the crackling of the fire & that was it he couldn't hear anything else. Danny listened careful hoping to hear some movement or moaning from one of his friends but nothing. With his head spinning and pounding he called out for his friends. **_"HARRRRRRRRY" "DOUGGGIE"_** Danny's throat was now throbbing in pain. **"TOMMMMM" **eye's flooding with tears. Danny screamed **_"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRY GOD PLEASE SOME ONE" _**Bucket loads of tears forming & falling.**

**His heart raced causing a great pain in his chest. When he realised he could smell burnt flesh. The smell was so unbearable he couldn't handle it. Knowing that tom was still in the car when it went up in flames . Slowly and painfully rolling off of his stomach on to his back Danny gulped trying not to cry out. His face was screaming as he felt pulses of pain coming from the gashes and rips on his face. Whimpering & taking deep breaths he stumbled to his feet.**

**Face as pale as a ghost & covered in blood he stood up straight taking a deep harsh breath. His lungs filling with dirty smoked air caused him to choke. Stareing forward with eye's wide and not blinking he slowly put his right hand to his pocket feeling for his phone. It seemed like a miracle that his phone was still in one peace. Tears falling down his face stinging as they hit the cuts down by his cheeks he dialed 999 .** _"Hallo" _**spoke a women . Not Blinking or moving his eyes off of the wreckage he spoke softly.** _"My friends are dead"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood tears and sadness**

**Completely hitmotized by the fire Danny stared at it while it danced around. Sending sparks off into the night sky whilst the glass that covered the road in lairs reflected it. The fire burning bright was the only source of light. Deserted & alone fear over came Danny more than it has ever done in his entire life. His face as still as a portrait showing the look of what can only be said to be the face of a broken scared boy. The road was littered with twisted car parts and burning oil puddles but something small caught Danny's eyes as it floated by. A simple peace of cloth on fire spun around with the soft wind then slowly fell to the ground in front of Danny. Looking at it with a couple of shallow tears running down his face he watched it take flight again and float higher into the sky with the small sparks. Not speaking or moving he just stood there not even thinking of what to do nothing entered his silent mind. The burning fire sent shadows dancing over Danny's face showing him as quite scary. You could see the cuts and gashes as well as the already shining bruises. But the thing that caught your eye first of all would be his left eye as it was swollen to twice the size as his right one. I don't mean to be graphic or anything but the small cut below it was bleeding non-stop traveling down his face with the tears they mixed. Head out of control as it pounded away he Swayed almost like he was drunk then...THUD Danny collapsed on to the road.**

* * *

Danny's dream

Danny's P.O.V

i was walking down a street when something told me that there was bicycles folowing me but there were no people on them... when i turned around they stopped and fell to their side...

I was on my cell phone i told my friend there is an empty trolley that was glowing purple light ... he told me to stay away...it swurved as if to hit me but i had moved

then i thought it saw a regular guy with a black hoodie...then it turned into someone with a black cloak and a mask...i automaticly knew that it was the grim reaper... i ran from him and knocked into a baby... i said to the baby "what you want to die?" "grim take her not me she wants to die"... the family was saying in spanish"come on hurry" to the baby not even acknowledging that i was there...he caught up to me and said "i have to take you" i asked him why he said that i knew..

**Feeling tired & confused dougie wakes up just being able to blink. **"god i cant move i cant move" **Feeling nothing no pain just fear**."Shit Danny sounds hurt" **Trying to shout out to his scared friend dougie crumbles in to more thought realizing he cant even speak**." what the hell" ... "Oh god Danny just look I'm awake help me" **The next thing dougie heard shocked his heart as he could hear Danny whisper **"My friends are dead"

"No I'm bloody alive just look" **From the way dougie was lieing he could only see part of Danny's face he was in shock dougie could literally feel the terror coming from Danny. Dougie blinked in pain as the approcing blue and red lights hurt his eye's. Closing them he falls into a sleep and started to dream his way out of the terrible site of Danny and the crash**

* * *

Dougie's dream

Dougie's P.O.V

I was sitting at my computer all was normal i could hear Danny and tom play fighting down the stair whilst harry was shouting in annoyance "Guy's stop it the game is on!" God i love my friends. Suddenly everything goes quite as i hear the front door slam they left this gave me chills feeling like being alone would kill me. The lights somehow dimmed around me as my cupboard behind me slowly creep ed open then the lights got so dim they went off.

Shaking inside i heard a whisper behind me a deep crackly voice " Dougie" It whispered i began to feel the presence of the voice behind me . And some how i could see a shadow of a long blunt sword (It was the grim reaper) Screaming inside i ran from my room weak in my knees i ran down the street as i heard laughing. Then all of a sudden i was back in my chair while a hand slowly came over my neck and pulled me into the darkness.

**The blue ambulance lights approached them as all 5 lay there lifeless it almost seemed like something woke Danny up or kept him moving so he could call the paramedics. But you really couldn't tell it was a miracle he got to his feet at all. As the paramedics rushed all over the place working on every one to make sure they were at least breathing. **

**Pulling and tugging slowly they managed to get them all into ambulances hurrying them to the hospital.**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Is it to late to help them or are we just in time"?** whispered a women to her surroundings but she never got an answer.**

**This whisper woke harry up causing him to feel instant pain in his arm were they had inserted an I.V (whatever that means).**

"Where are they?"

"Shhhhh harry"** whispered the women in the same skin crawling tone. Harry just wanted to know if they were OK. **"Are they OK?" **He asked hoping to get an answer this time.** "Some of them are! Danny seems fine but his blood pressure and heart rate have both gone way down. Dougie has been air lifted to the hospital his injuries are horrific."** Harry was fearing what she was going to say next as she took a really icy deep breath. **"And tom i cant tell you"

"What just please tell me"

"It's not my place to tell you sorry"

**Harry's heart was going crazy in his chest making it hard to take a simple breath. **

"And the girl?"

"It's not my place to tell you"

**she repeated this time more slowly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry just gazed at the paramedic & let out a big sigh he couldn't help but worry. Completely worn Harry began to feel really tired. Machines going crazy with noise as Harry did so** _"HIS HEART RATE'S FALLING"_ **screamed the guy that was beside him **_" BLOOD PRESSURE'S FALLING & QUICK"_ **shouted a women**_. "HARRY STAY WITH US COMON BOY STAY AWAKE"_ **But Harry couldn't help it he was just so tired & he began to feel really cold all of a sudden.** _" HE'S SHAKEING HOLD HIM DOWN! HOLD HIM & GIVE ME THAT DAMN NEEDEL"_ **That was the last thing Harry heard as he fell in to a deep cold sleep. **

**Looking round the room with steamed misty vision harry wiped his eyes. His right Leg felt like a dead weight, looking down he could see he had a full knee cast. Moaning to himself slightly he shuffled in his bed trying to sit up not taking to notice all the wires he was pulling out the machines as he did. The door to the small dull room was flung open as three nurse's ran in, looking at each other two of them left while one of them nodded as to say I'll fix the wires.**

"Mr Judd"

"Harry"** He added **"Call me harry"

"Well harry you need to lie back down we need to keep an eye on your heart."

"How long have i been here?"

"4 day's"

"4 Day's what..._**(Stuttering in shock)**_are...is every oneok?"

**Sighing she sat down on the bed **"You can see dougie if you want he's awake now"**. **

**Harry knew she was trying to change the subject but he wasn't going to pass up the chance of seeing his friend.**

"Can i please"

"Yeah just let me get your wheelchair"

"Wheelchair?"

"Well you cant walk with a cast on"

"Huh yeah OK"

**Opening the door she pushed harry to Dougie's bed side.**

**Harry was so happy to see dougie but his stomach quickly turned to dread as Dougie's eye's met his **"Mate it's so good to see you i was scared you wouldn't wake up" **Dougie spoke softly & smiled trying to hide his pain.**

"Are you OK dougie"

"Yeah but eh..."** Trailing off dougie started to cry harry noticed that he didn't move his hands to his face to wipe away his tears.**

"Mate please tell me you can move!"** Fear filled harry as he asked that cause in some weird way he knew.**

"I cant i can't"** He burst into gut wrenching tears **"Only my head"

"No dougie No you'll get better there is know way you'll stay this way." **To be honest harry was trying to reassure himself not dougie & Doug knew that. **"Harry you know fine there is like a 1 in a million chance i will ever walk again so just STOP IT!"**Yelling at his friend the nurse came running in again at this point and wheeled harry out. **"No dougie mate"** Harry tried to talk to him but dougie just turned his head away crying in misery as the nurse took harry back to his room.**


	6. Chapter 6

heyy hope you still like my story

**Hint:** read carefully cause there is going to be a major plot turn in one of the upcoming chapters

plz r&r

* * *

**This whole thing seemed like a nightmare from the start but then things started to get even worse.**

**Being alone and never visited harry sat in his wheelchair in the corner of the room watching people go by the small window in the door.**

**For a hospital they weren't really that busy no one seemed to be in a rush at anytime. I know this is really stupid but harry was beginning to think it wasn't a real hospital because nothing happened. No screaming or grieving people hardly any doctors and even fewer patients just the odd nurse or two that looked almost the same as each other. Everyone had a dull feeling to them, a board heavy feeling which controlled them and the room they where in, This feeling making everything awkward and silent.**

**It had been almost 24 hrs since harry had spoke to anyone not because he didn't want to speak it was just no one spoke to him. Trying several times to talk to the nurse who had took him into see dougie but she just ignored him. Hell everyone did, alone in fear and self doubt all harry could do was wait. What he was waiting for exactly he wasn't sure. **

**No one was telling him anything so harry never had any idea on how bad things actually were out side his poky grey room.**

**Dinner at 5 Bed at 9 that's what his day's revolved around for the last 3 days.**

**Still having no clue as to what was going on. He hadn't heard from anyone not even his family which was creepily annoying to harry.**

"Harry" **he heard a small whisper coming from the door as it slowly opened. **

**It was 3 in the morning so it couldn't of been the nurse's so harry shrugged & answered the whisper**.

"Yeah"

"Can i come in?"

"Who is it?"

"Danny"

_**(Danny? It didn't sound like Danny)**_

* * *

**It was Danny , Harry's heart leaped with joy as his friend pooped his head in the door.**

**Danny seemed fine he was completely untouched like nothing had happened. **

**No scratches no cuts or anything he looked 100 persent which made Harry's skin crawl a little cause he knew something wasn't right.**

**Have you ever had an uneasy feeling in the Pitt of your stomach that makes you feel weak all over like a touch of dread and or fear.**

**Well that's what harry was feeling right at that moment. **

**Slowly sitting down on the bed next to harry Danny smiled ,feeling more comfortable harry laughed quietly of course.**

**After a few short seconds the room went very cold so cold that harry had to wrap his covers round him tight. But it never helped him he was freezing but Danny didn't moan or shake at all.**

**Breaking the icy silence harry spoke**"Man i never thought i would see any of you anytime soon".

"hmmm yeah i know what you mean i have been stuck in my room all day & night."**Fear all of a sudden drilled into Harry's heart as he noticed Danny's cross was missing.**

_**(Flash Back: The sun was hitting off of there faces so they quickly turned there heads away from it. Rubbing his eye's harry looked towards Danny's silver cross **_"Why do you always wear that?"._** Looking down to his cross Danny picked it off his chest and held it up to his face. **_"Cause mate my papa gave it to me before he died, & i know this is stupid but i never wanna part from it."

"Yeah that is stupid mate"_**Harry laughed then got a quick whack to the back of the head.**_"Pfffft Danny boi that hurt"._**:End Of Flash Back)**_

"Danny where's your cross?"

"Back in my room calm down mate"

"Sorry"

"It's OK you know I'll be here with you even if I'm not here in person"

"What?"

"You know i will be here with you even if I'm not here in person"

"What_...(Stuttering)_ Yeah mate sure but why are you saying this?"

"I don't want you to feel alone" **He smiled** "Thanks mate but really why?"**Danny's face dropped and he never answered him.Getting up he made his way to the door leaving harry confused whilst whispering **"I'm fine, everything is going to be OK" **before he finely left. **

**That was weird never before had harry feared Danny but for some unknown reason he did tonight.**

**As Danny left the heat returned back into the room...Strange!**

* * *

**Waking up the next day all harry wanted to do was see Danny and ask him about what he knew. Like if he knew about dougie and if he had heard anything about tom. **"Nurse is it OK if i see Danny today?"

"emmmm harry i don't think that's a good idea"

"Why?"

"Cause he's not well he's not awake yet"

"It's OK I'll wake him up" **Harry laughed but the nurse just drew a blank face and left the room , she went to talk with the doctor.**

"OK You can see him"

**Smiling harry couldn't shake the weird feeling her words gave him **_**("Cause he's not well he's not awake yet").**_

**Making his way down the hall harry was shocked to find the halls completely empty no one was there.**

**Apart from a little girl in her pink pj's looking up at harry she smiled. Slowly she stood up and started to limp towards him.**

**Wrapping her little arms round him she spoke almost cheering **"You're alive"

"Yeah" **He laughed **

**The girl couldn't be older than eight she was so tiny that her arms hardly got round harry.**

**The little girl started to shiver so harry quickly removed his jumper & gave it to her.**

**Now he was cold but at least she wasn't.**

"Thank you" **She said softly whilst she struggled to put the jumper on , with a little help from harry she finely got into it. **

**The jumper almost fell off her it was so big which made her laugh.**

"My names Amy"** She said still laughing at the size of the jumper. **"I'm in the room next to you"

"Hi Amy i guess you're my neighbour then"

"Yep"** She giggled. **

**Wondering if she saw Danny he was about to ask her if she did but Amy cut him off right away.**

"Did the shadow man speak to you last night?"

"What?"** He asked completely confused.**

"Well for the last two nights he has been trying to talk to you but you wouldn't wake up. So he would come and talk to me.

he really missed you"

"Amy what did he look like?"

"Well i couldn't really say cause it was always dark when he came. But he was really tall and had bright blue eye's."

**Harry was scared beyond normality had Danny been a ghost, No he couldn't have been that means he'd have to be dead.**

"What did he say to you?"

"Ehhh well he told me that his friends where here & he was really worried. And he would ask if i could go and wake you up for him but i told him i wasn't allowed to leave my room."

**Harry didn't know what to say he just stared at Amy in a slight shock as she spoke again.**

"Was it Danny?"

"It was..well i think it was"

**She smiled then gave harry another hug seeing him getting slightly scared.**

"It's ok he's going to be ok"** Amy whispered in to his ear before running off as she was called by a nurse. **

**Pushing open Danny's door harry stopped right away eyes falling on to his lifeless friend.**

**He was tied up to all these machines they bleeped away as harry made his way over to Danny.**

**Face covered with scratches and deep cuts, hair lying long & messy down his cheeks. The curls had fallen in to waves and his once dark brown hair was now lacking in colour.**

**He's been here all the time he never came to visit me last night. Harry chocked on his thoughts taking deep harsh breaths he stared at the silver cross round Danny's neck.**

**Remembering Danny's words from last night.**

_("hmmm yeah i know what you mean i have been stuck in my room all day & night long.")_

_("I don't want you to feel alone")_

**Breaking out of his thoughts as a doctor entered the room **"Harry Judd"** He asked pulling a chair out from the corner of the room. **

**Sitting down beside him he spoke **"Harry_**,(Pauses)**_ Danny is in a coma.

We've done our best all we can do now is wait. He's is better off being asleep anyway"

**looking at the doctor in confusen he went to speak but was cut off. What was it with people cutting him off today.**

"He needs a new liver & if he was awake right now the pain would be unbearable for him".

**Nodding in reply harry looked back to his drained friend. **"How long is it going to ehhh" **realising the doctor had left harry felt slightly stupid for speaking. How long had he been stareing at Danny for? It only seemed like seconds but looking at the clock on the wall it had been 2 hours. **

**That's Not possible ? There was something weird about this hospital something was going on or was he just going crazy.**

**This place felt like the flipping twilight zone.**

**The odd shattered heart can be healed with the help of a friend. But when there is no one to help you then there's not much you can do. ****In the beginning there was 4, one of them is now paralyzed the other in a long cold sleep that he might never wake up from. ****The 3rd one only has a broken leg but where is the 4th one, tom where the hell was he? Was he even alive?**

**Sitting in the darkness of Danny's room harry was completely quite trying his best to figure things out.**

**Turning his head sharply to the sound of the door creeping open, the bright light from the hallway entered the room. ****Harry's heart was going crazy, head spinning he gulped trying his best not to scream which he desperately wanted to do. ****Harry wanted to shout out to the unwanted figure that was making it's way into the room he wanted to tell it to get lost, in other words stay the fck out.**

**The door stopped opening as a bunny slipper made it's first step into the dark room, it was Amy. **"Harry!"

"Oh heyy Amy" **now deeply relieved that it was only Amy, harry let out a deep breath that he must have been holding in at the time.**

"I was looking for you" **Amy spoke pouting her lower lip at harry **"Why?"

**Putting Amy into a one arm hug as that was all he could manged at that time Amy let out a deep sigh.**

"Amy what's wrong?"

"Debbie died today in surgery" **she moaned out, ****using all his available strength he picked Amy up and sat her on his lap **"I'm so sorry Amy was she you're friend?" **Shaking her head slowly she berried her face into harry shoulder** "She was my sister."

**They stayed like that for a while until Amy had cried herself to sleep in his arms, harry called for the nurse so she came in and took Amy to her bed. ****Deciding it was time for him to go to his bed harry entered his room, his cold dull grey room that lacked in everything but sorrow. ****Why was his room always so cold? Why was it always this dread filled atmosphere that greeted him every time he entered it? ****Harry knew that he wouldn't sleep easy that night, and no one could really blame him, would you be able to sleep if you didn't feel safe? **

**This place was definitely creepy!**

**Tossing and turning in his bed covered in a cold sweat harry ruffled with his covers it was one of those nights where you cant seem to get comfortable no matter what you do.**

* * *

_**The Dream: **_"doctor is he going to be ok"_** whimpered Danny to the blond headed doctor. **_"Well I'm not sure things are 50/50 right now if he doesn't wake up soon we're going to have"

"WHAT PULL THE PLUG, KILL HIM" _**shouted tom.**_

What the? who are they talking about?

_**This is weired.. **_

"Mr Fletcher calm down or i will have to ask you to leave the room" _**this women was trying her best to keep the room quite.**_

"What about his family don't they get any say in this surely they should know?" _**Tom was gritting his teeth now you could hear it in his voice.**_

"We have tried to gain contact with them but we cant seem to reach the family so you guy's are the next best thing."_**:End of dream**_

* * *

**OK that was it harry couldn't sleep anymore he couldn't get comfortable in this room. Taking a deep breath knowing that getting into the wheelchair was going to be hard to do by him self.**

**Flinging himself on to his side so he was now sitting up on his bed with legs to the floor.** _**STRIKE!!**_ **Harry's heart got a painful shock when he looked down. **

**His cast was gone **_**WTF!!**_

**When the hell did they take it off** _**STRIKE **_**another painful bolt of terror struck his weak heart looking to the small hospital calendar**_** it was April...8 weeks had now pasted since the accident...! He had slept away all those day's WTF!!**_

**Choosing to forget about what had just happened harry left his room, you would think Harry's leg would be too weak to walk on but it wasn't.**

**Entering the hospital hallway a dim light leaked down the hall to him from the nurses station. Jogging to it slightly he let out a sigh on finally seeing someone again after that dream he just had.**

**Putting his hands on the desk trying to get the red heads attention he was starting to get slightly irritated being ignored all the time.**

"Miss Miss MISS" **No answer.**

**Footsteps drew closer to harry as he tried to get the attention of this middle aged women.**

**The footsteps stopped right behind him as the person began to talk**

"Miss" **The nurse came to the person's reply instantly, Looking up to the other person with a slight smile** "How can i help you Mr Fletcher?".__

**(Oh yeah ignore me and talk to someone else, WAIT! Mr Fletcher)**

**Turning around quickly harry came face to face with a scruffy brown eyed tom.**

"Tom mate!"** Harry shouted out in pure happiness but he came quick to frown as tom didn't talk back to him, tom never even let on that he knew harry was there.**

"Tom mate"** waving his hand back and fourth in front of him waiting for a reply which he didn't get, tom seemed to just stare right past him.**

"Harry moved"** tom smiled down to the nurse hoping for her just to jump up and say harry was going to be ok now which she didn't her reply was actual dreadful.**

"Unless he moves his legs or opens his eye's Mr Fletcher then it cant be counted as him moving".

"WHAT?"

"Please Mr Fletcher Keep you're voice down need i remind you this is a hospital"** At the end of her sentence tom just stormed away in the direction of Harry's room.**

**Following his upset fried to his room harry stopped in the door way before entering after tom. _(Do i really wanna do this do i really want to go in there?)_ It seemed harry knew what was going to happen what he was going to see if he went in that room.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Walking slowly into the room harry looked at tom who was leaning up against the wall looking down at his empty bed**."You cant see yourself"** Said Amy as she approached harry in the doorway not getting any reply she continued with a silent sigh** "They cant see you're spirit & you can't see you're body."**Ignoring her words completely harry dryly spoke to the young child that stood beside him **"It wasn't you're friend that died in surgery was it?"**Harry didn't need an answer from Amy her silence was enough to tell him he was right. Normally when you talk to people you look at them but Amy & harry just stared at tom.**

"This was all a dream then"

"No it wasn't harry you where awake at one point."

"At one point?"

"When i left you in the hall that day that's when you died. That's how you could see me after i passed, i was so upset & i needed someone"

"But the nurse carried you out Amy then i went to my bed...how's" **Being stopped by Amy as she raised her voice enough so it would make harry listen to her right away**."You see what you wanna see harry"

"But how? What about Danny?"** Harry knew she was only a child but she seemed to more than what he did**."You had high blood pressure or something & seeing Danny that day triggered something in you're head. I don't know what they call it but that's why they where being really careful as not make your blood pressure any higher."

"What by shutting me out and not telling me a thing about my friends yeah sure that worked."

"God harry" **Amy shouted slightly** "Even Danny came & tried to calm you down, he wont remember when & if he wakes up that he did that but don't you realise that's why everything was so bliming quite round here. Harry you need to let go"

"Well don't you have to as well"** harry added sarcasticly but then felt instantly bad and apologised. Amy continued like he hadn't said a thing** "I came to get you i didn't want to leave on my own."**Letting out a deep sorrowful sigh harry looked down at Amy for the first time since she had started talking. She was so pale almost black & white like out of the movies or something, now looking at him self he was to extremely pale.The last question he had left was simply stupid but he mumbled it anyway** "That's why i jumped all those weeks?"

"Yeah" **Amy laughed slightly.**

**Looking back up at tom then back to Amy who seemed to be in her own world at that point harry took Amy's hand and left the room.**

**Tom P.O.V **

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP **_**Harry's heart monitor went flat. fear trickled down tom's spine as he screamed for help.**

**On the dot two doctors ran in with more machines, tom's heart was racing he couldn't lose harry, tom was determined to stay by Harry's side but the doctors kept shoving him out until he was now in the empty hall.**

**It was like they knew tom was gonna come back in again as they slammed the door shut. Pacing back and forward tom was in brutal gut wrenching tears, dougie wouldn't let anyone see him Danny wasn't moving he may as well of been dead if his fate was the same as Harry's. Tom was all alone in this cold shell of a place was this his fate was he destined to be alone & abandoned, well that's what it felt like to him**."God please save him please god"** Tom was rubbing his face with his hands trying to reassure himself it wasn't a dream this was really happening.**

* * *

**Sorry 4 the shortness of the chapter but please please R&R**


End file.
